At present, it is essential that all cementitious compositions are mixed with water before placement in order to obtain the proper characteristics of the final product. Some type of mixing is and has always been required. Some manufactures of premixes, usually in a container having instructions thereon, have put the dry premix in a hole and then recommended adding the water. Some have put premixes in bags and dropped the mixes while in bags through the water, then after the bags are in place, letting water penetrate through the bag to the mix. However, these systems have not allowed full hydration. Mortar mixers, concrete mixers, hand mixing or other types of wet mixing have been utilized to obtain a uniform distribution of the appropriate amount of water in the cement. According to the prior art, the quantity of water to be mixed with the cement must be controlled to a very narrow range, and too little or too much water will produce an ineffective or unusable material. Cementitious mixtures could not be placed in a dry state directly into water or on to a wet surface without first wetting and mixing the dry components with water.